Baile
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Milo se tiene que ir a un baile donde conocerá alguien muy interesado en ella. [CamusxMilo LoS]


Esta historia la hice para el evento BithDay Escorpio en el foro Saint Seiya Yaoi, espero que les guste. La canción que use es esta

レムルローズの魔女 「朱の月に唄う魔女」 歌詞付

y la imagen que me ayudo a inspirarme esta la de la caratula.

* * *

Desde el exterior de la mansión se escucha el sonido de la orquesta, por las ventanas se veía la silueta de varias personas bailando la melodía tocada, así como las voces de los invitados que se divertían en la fiesta. El carro jalado a caballos se detiene a la puerta, los sirvientes del lugar abren la puerta cuando esta se detuvo por completo en la entrada principal de la gran casona dejando que una joven pelirroja saliera del interior del carro.

—muchas gracias- dice la joven mujer.—Puedes retirarte Shura.-la dama mira al cochero, asiente agradecida por el viaje y el cochero un joven pelinegro corresponde, sale en búsqueda del garaje para guardar a los caballos y el carro mientras la joven pelirroja ingresa al salón principal de la mansión, desde el interior ve como la gente reía de temas que solo ellos sabrían, otras cuantas que estaba en la pista de bailan, demostrando sus mejores pasos en ese arte, así como un sequito de sirvientes trataban de procurar su diversión, ocultado su rostro bajo una máscara de medio corte fue hacia el salón principal donde se estaba desarrollando ese tan inesperado evento. Suspira cansada y camina en silencio tratando de ser invisible en sus movimientos sin embargo algunas personas la ven llevar y no dudan en un instante acercársele para hacerle compañía, Milo ve discretamente como algunos de los invitados, principalmente aquellos hombres que tenía de conocimiento previo de ser solteros, se acercaban hacia ella, bofa molesta, pero cambiando radicalmente de ánimo .

—Dama Milo, es un placer que haya venido a esta fiesta—hablo un de los tantos invitados varones, tomando con delicadeza la mano de la mujer, besándola por encima del guante, acto que buscaban tener la atención de aquella prestigiosa mujer de belleza y poder.-usted siempre tan bella pero ahora más bella con ese vestido.

Todos ellos observan detalladamente como Milo vestía un vestido azul pálido que daba a un tomo más blanco con unos cuantos detalles de piedras rojas que resaltaban principalmente en las zonas de las curvas de la joven, así como ese par de guantes largos que le llegaban hasta el codo de la pelirroja, unos zapatos sencillo con un la ayudaban estar cómodamente en esa velada.

—muchas gracias señor, es una hermosa noche como para desperdiciarla estando en casa.

—¿es que acaso ninguno de sus hermanos la acompaña?. —hablo otro de los pretendientes de la pelirroja, viendo su oportunidad.

—mis hermanos tienes asuntos que los incapacitaban asistir y si me permiten, me gustaría ir por una copa, son su permiso— dando por concluido el cortejo.

El pelirroja deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser invisible en esos momentos, odiaba ir a esa clase de cosas, sin embargo la presión de sus padres y hermanos que la incitaban aceptar esa clase de invitación, más que nada para encontrar un buen partidario de marido, la pelirrojo a fuerzas asistía ocultando en su ser su deseo de libertad, encuentra una silla retirada lo más lejos posible, camina hacia ella, esperando que la fiesta transcurriera lo más rápido posible para retirarse a su casa.

—me permite esta pieza, señorita.-Milo levanta la mirada hacia la persona, un joven de piel clara con un pulcro traje negro, poseía una máscara dorada que cubría la mitad del rostro, sin embargo la pelirroja miro un par de ojos color lilas que resaltaba del rostro de aquel misterioso hombre.

—si mi señor-tomando la mano del hombre, aquella persona la encamina hacia la pista cuentas tres y entran en el círculo de baile, la música estaba al son de los pasos, y aunque ambos no se dieran cuenta pero la gente se detiene para observa la personas, los murmullos no se esperan de lo cual desconcierta a la pelirrojo.

—¿porque nos miran? —dice extrañada por el comportamiento de la gente que los rodeaban.

—será porque es la primera vez que bailo señorita, déjeme presentarme, soy Camus de Fourette duque de esta región y anfitrión de esta sutil fiesta que ofrezco.

—señor Camus. —sorprendida, deseaba detenerse, sin embargo la guía de Camus no le permitía, hasta que concluyera la música, después de eso no dijeron nada hasta que la última nota sonó, todo el mundo que los rodeaban aplaudieron, Milo iba a retirarse a su asiento, sin embargo una ligera presión en su mano la retenía en el sitio, miró a Camus suplicándole con la vista que la dejara retirar, sin embargo el galo no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos que la guía nuevamente a otro sitio; ya resignada tuvo que acompañar a su nuevo compañero hacia el palco principal, llegaron ambos y ahí mismo Camus se fue dirigiendo hacia el resto de los invitados.

—buenas noches señores, espero que esta fiesta sea de su grato entretenimiento, que la disfruten. Los aplausos inundaron la sala, y la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente reanudando la fiesta, después del discurso Camus guió a Milo a un lugar más discreto y finalmente Camus la soltó, rápidamente Milo se alejó de él, esta lo miro furica.

—le pido que no vuelva hacer eso señor. —dice molesta desconcertando al galo.

—¿hacer que señorita, por qué lo dice?

—Milo, me llamo Milo y simplemente detesto ser el centro de atención de la gente, no me siento cómoda ser el objeto de algo, así que si me permite me retiro.

—espere señorita Milo-exclamo Camus, deseando tener la atención de esa mujer.

—digame solo Milo nada más, ¿Qué sucede señor Camus?

—señorita Milo, seré directo. —la pelirroja se sorprende al ver aquel hombre arrodillándose al frente de ella, tomándola de la manos y observándola directamente a los ojos. — te deseo, desde el primero momento que te vi, te quiero solo para mí y de nadie más, anhelo que esta alma que posees y de lo que estoy seguro que es igual de ardiente como tus cabellos rojos sea únicamente mía, quiero que sea mi esposa.

Milo queda sorprendida por unos segundos, pero cambia y mira molesta al anfitrión, se suelta del agarre, sorprendiendo al peliverde.

—lo lamento señor Camus pero como le dije no soy un objeto como para que alguien más me hable así, y si me permite me tengo que retirar buenas noches. — dirigiéndose a la salida, bajo la mirada de Camus que no la perdía de vista; ya en la entrada principal ordeno a que trajeran el carro así como sus caballos, los sirvientes obedecieron sin objetar nada, pasaron un par de minutos cuando su carro ya estaba en la entraba, los mozos abrieron la puerta y la pelirrojo entró.

-vamonos Shura.

-si Milo.- responde sin objetar, emprenden el camino de regreso a la residencia de la pelirroja, la luna iluminaba su camino, además de una serie de antorchas que en su camino hacía un poco más tranquilo el viaje, Milo observa desde afuera la oscuridad de la noche, por un lado se sentía más por el rechazo hacia Camus, sin embargo algo en ella le decía que aun no era tiempo, que todavía faltaban muchas cosas por conocer, que todavía era muy pronto tocar esa clase de temas, ya mañana por la mañana enviaría una carta pidiéndole tiempo y paciencia al Duque, que podrían desayunar en un tiempo próximo juntos.

Desde afuera escucha el lamento de los animales, se abraza a su misma tratando de transmitirse seguridad un movimiento brusco del carro la asusta, escucha la voz de Shura maldecir antes que el corte de la espada atravesara algo.

—Shura- le grita, pero nadie responde, vuelve a mencionar el nombre del cochero pero nada, está por salir al exterior pero la puerta se abre y todo se vuelve oscuridad.

Niega ligeramente la cabeza sintiéndose mareada, tuvo que apoyarse del lugar de donde estaba, a un lado de ella estaba Camus observándola en silencia, Milo lleva la mano hacia su cabeza, tenía jaqueca además de una debilidad en todo el cuerpo, al ver eso Camus la acomoda dejando que su cuerpo cayera sobre sus piernas, tomándola entre sus brazos, la levanta del torso acercándola hacia él, robándole un pequeño beso

—Camus –exclama desconcertada, mira por todos lados descubriéndose en una habitación iluminada por cientos de velas, toda la habitación adornada por cientos de cortinas así como el único asiento ese diván donde ambos estaban. —¿Dónde me trajiste?

El peliverde la escucha pero no deseaba responder, eran muchas preguntar para una noche y la noche todavía era joven.

—Como te dije quiero que seas mi esposa. —acomodándola mejor permitiéndole a Camus que lo vea— así como en tiempo atrás lo fuiste y en esta era lo serás, aunque tu mortalidad luego te separe de mí, como en las otras era pasadas, solo déjame conquistar tu corazón nuevamente Milo.

—Camus. —extrañada por las palabras y más por las últimas, ¿a que se refería en esta vida mortal?, ¿acaso él era algo más?

—descansa cariño, que cuando despiertes nuestras almas se volverán a encontrar.

Sus ojos comienzas a desenfocar la figura de Camus se va desvaneciendo apenas percatándose como ese hombre dirigía esos colmillos hacia el cuello.

* * *

Despierta exaltado, mira su alrededor comprobando que todo eso era solo un sueño, respira aliviado, hace hacia atrás los mechones azules que caían sobre su cara, un nuevo día estaba así iba terminado la melodía de esa cajita musical

El sonido del teléfono, provoca lo hace sobresaltar nervioso, lo busca en medio de la montaña de papeles que lo rodea, encontrándolo al tres timbre.

-Bueno.-Del otro lado de la línea reconoce la voz.-hola Camus, si no te preocupes, si supieras que encontré muchas cosas interesantes de la caja, ¿si?, oh claro no tengo problema, te lo llevo esta misma noche, claro, si, no hay problema, adiós.


End file.
